The present invention pertains to devices and methods for marking and cutting paving blocks, bricks and similar masonry construction materials. In particular, the invention addresses a problem in construction of horizontal masonry surfaces surrounding swimming pools. Such areas are most typically referred to as pool “decks” and are most typically formed of poured imperious materials such as concrete, or of preformed masonry pieces set in mortar or similar hardenable adhesives.
Many modern swimming pools, whirlpools, wadding pools, and similar constructions such as emersion saunas are designed in many various arbitrary shapes having rounded vertical walls without straight sides or hard corners. Forming decks surrounding these pool designs using conventional masonry pieces that are primarily square or rectangular in shape requires sculpting each masonry piece that intersects the curved pool vertical wall. In just constructions, it is common to finish the masonry deck with a narrow border at the deck edge, adjacent the pool edge and walls. This still requires that each masonry piece at the outside edge of the border be sculpted to match the pool edge outline—although offset from the edge. In the past, each masonry piece adjacent the border was individually hand cut to fit this outline—a time and talent intensive job. Often, using prior methods, consecutive masonry pieces are not perfectly cut to match each other resulting in a jagged and unsightly border line. What is needed is a simple and efficient device and method of marking and cutting horizontally multiple placed masonry pieces along a line following a curved or straight vertical wall edge.